Futa Bleach one shots!
by DeschenesB
Summary: Bleach characters get together with some futa's.
1. Chapter 1

** Futa/Rukia and Ichigo.**

Waking up to a banging sound Ichigo Kurosaki throws off his bed sheets, moves to his closet where the sound that woke him up is and turns on the lights. Throwing open the closet door Ichigo is shocked to find that the noise is Rukia naked and jerking off what looked like a rock hard seven inch cock. Taking in everything Ichigo looks Rukia in her eyes and asks, "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Jerking off," Rukia replies in shock at having been caught playing with herself.

"I can see that, what I would really like to know is why do you have a cock?" Ichigo asked.

"Well soul society found that women with high levels of spiritual energy are born with or can grow a cock and balls. The reason for this is so that if there are no men with high enough spirit energy to get a woman pregnant a woman would be able to create a child with another woman in order to create children with high spirit energy." Rukia explained to Ichigo.

"I see but that still doesn't tell me why you are jerking off in my closet," Ichigo asked.

"My cock has been getting harder and harder lately and it won't go down by itself anymore. So I have to relieve myself in order to make it go soft." Rukia said.

"Rukia that should only happen if you find someone attractive and you want to fuck him or her." He tells her while moving to sit down on his bed. "Do you have a crush on someone or do you just want to have sex with that person?"

Moving out of Ichigo's closet Rukia grabs a chair from the computer desk and sits down on it in front of Ichigo. Looking down at her feet she mutters something he couldn't hear.

"What did you say Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

"I said that I think I'm in love with him and I want to have sex with him as well." said Rukia with a blush on her face.

"I see," Ichigo said out loud while on the inside he thought. "Dam she likes someone else."

"So who is this person you've fallen for?" Ichigo asks.

"You," Rukia mumbles too soft for him to hear.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"I said the person that I'm in love with is you!" Rukia said to him with a huge blush on her face.

"Oh! Huh! What!" Ichigo stutters.

"I knew it you don't like me the same way," Rukia cry's out.

Getting off the bed Ichigo reaches out and pulls Rukia into a hug. While hugging her Ichigo speaks into her ear and says, "Of course I feel the same way I just didn't think you liked me like that."

"Really," Rukia asked.

"Really," Ichigo says to her.

Looking up at Ichigo, Rukia smiles then smirks when a sudden thought comes to her. Pulling away from him Rukia sits back and spreads her legs apart and says to him. "Prove it!"

"How can I prove that I love you?" he asks her.

"Suck me off!" Rukia tells him while pointing to her seven inch hard cock.

"What!" Ichigo yells out.

"You heard me suck my cock and prove you love me," Rukia said.

'Okay," Ichigo whispers.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Rukia asks him with a smirk.

"I said okay I'll do it," said Ichigo.

"Good! Now get started."

Moving to his knees Ichigo grabs Rukia's cock and jerks it off a little. Putting the head of her cock next to his lips Ichigo sticks out his tongue and lick hers cock. Moving his tongue from the head of her cock down to her balls and back up, Ichigo takes the head and slips it into his mouth.

"That's good Ichigo now go deeper." Rukia says to him while running her hands through his hair.

Moving his mouth down Ichigo slides Rukia's cock into his mouth even further and licks the underside while sucking her off. Reaching out with his right hand Ichigo slips his middle finger into her pussy and begins to finger her.

"Oh god Keep going Ichigo!" Rukia moaned out. Grabbing his head she slams her cock down his throat and begins to face fuck him. After a couple seconds Rukia yells out, "I'm coming."

Spraying her seed into Ichigo's mouth and down his throat Rukia slowly pulls her cock out of his mouth leaving a trail of salty cum in its wake. Looking down at him Rukia says. "That was great do you want to continue?"

"Yeah! Get on the bed and spread your legs for me will ya." Ichigo tells her.

"So demanding, but fine I'll do it." Rukia said. Getting on the bed Rukia lay's down on her back and spreads her legs with her semi hard cock sticking up.

Moving over to the bed Ichigo climbed onto the bed and above Rukia, Ichigo prods at her pussy with his nine inch rock hard cock. Sliding his cock into Rukia Ichigo slowly moves in and out of her humping her pussy.

"You're so tight Rukia," Ichigo tells her.

"Faster Ichigo go faster," Rukia moaned out.

Deciding to listen to Rukia Ichigo sped up grabbing her hips he began to thrust faster and faster going as deep as he could. After a couple minutes of thrusting Ichigo's cock started to throb and twitch signaling his orgasm was near. Right at the same time Rukia's pussy started to tighten up and clamp down on his cock pushing him over the edge and forcing him to cum inside her. Right when he shot his seed Rukia reached her orgasm as well. Laying down on top off her Ichigo tried to catch his breath, moving his face right in front of Rukia's he kissed her with tongue.

Pulling away Ichigo looked down on Rukia and asked, "Was that good for you as it was for me?"

"Yeah it was excellent now get off me and bend over the side of the bed so I could have a go at your ass." Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Alright," he said. Getting up Ichigo walked over to the edge of the bed and bent over exposing his ass up into the air.

Getting off the bed Rukia walked up behind Ichigo, putting her right hand on his ass she spreads his cheeks apart and using her left hand she slides her cock into his ass. Slowly entering him from behind Rukia begins to thrust in and out of him hitting his prostate causing Ichigo to moan out at the pleasure he was getting.

"Oh god! Go faster Rukia!" Ichigo moaned out.

Speeding up her thrusts Rukia slams into Ichigo as fast as she could. After ten minutes of fucking his ass Rukia's balls begin to tighten and her cock begins to throb in Ichigo's ass telling him that she was close to cumming.

"I'm cumming Rukia," Ichigo moans out to her.

While his cock is shooting his seed all over his bed his ass tightens and constricts around Rukia's cock causing her to shoot her load into him. After cumming inside Ichigo's ass Rukia pulled her cock out and collapsed with him onto his bed.

Looking at Ichigo she says to him, "Were going to have to do this again whenever I come over to the living world."

"Yeah we will now go to sleep," Ichigo tells her.

"Okay," said Rukia.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Hold on I'll be right there," Orihime yelled to the person who was knocking on her door, throwing on a bathrobe Orihime ran to the door and opened it.

"Orihime!" Rangiku Matsumoto yelled jumping onto her and giving her a hug.

"Rangiku what are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

"Well I need a place to stay and I thought that I could stay here with you is that all right?" asked Rangiku.

"Um sure I guess it's no problem," Orihime told her.

"Thanks!" Rangiku said Pulling away from the hug she notices that some time from when she jumped on Orihime to now Orihime's bathrobe slipped a little exposing her three inch soft cock. Deciding to see what would happen Rangiku gently grabbed Orihime's cock and jerked her off a little bit startling her.

"R-Rangiku w-what are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"Let's have a little fun Orihime," Rangiku said to her. Closinh the door to the apartment Rangiku maneuvered Orihime to the couch forcing her to sit down. Falling to her knees Rangiku continued to stroke Orihime's cock, marveling at how hard her cock was Rangiku bent down and slide all five and a half rock hard inches into her mouth.

"R-Rangiku that feels so good keep going please," Orihime moaned out.

Sucking on Orihime's cock Rangiku moves aside her own panties only to slip her right hands middle finger into her pussy and begins to finger herself while bobbing up and down on Orihime. Sucking her cock Rangiku uses her tongue to lick the underside of Orihime's cock. Feeling her cock start to twitch and throb Rangiku speeds up her sucking only to hear Orihime yell out. "I'm cumming!" with Orihime's cock down her throat when she came Rangiku was so surprised that she half swallowed her cum and chocked up the rest spilling it out the sides of her mouth and down her chin.

Pulling her mouth off of Orihime's cock Rangiku looked up at her and said, "You shot so much cum that I couldn't swallow it all."

"Yeah I know I haven't had time to empty my balls for a while with saving Rukia and all." Orihime said.

"Really so who used to help you when you were backed up?" asked Rangiku.

"At first my friend Tatsuki helped me and I would return the favor and then one day she brought over another friend who joined us." Orihime said.

"Who was this friend that she would bring over?" Rangiku asked.

"It was Ichigo," Orihime said with a huge blush on her face.

"Really Ichigo knows about your cock and he still had sex with you?" asked Rangiku with surprise.

"Yeah why wouldn't he?"

"Well I heard that men from the living world didn't like anything that wasn't normal." Rangiku explained.

"Um I don't know anything about that but Ichigo was fine with it, in fact he loved it when Tatsuki and I would double team him." Orihime said.

"Nice now let's get back to our fun time," Rangiku told Orihime.

"Okay."

Getting on the floor Orihime stood on her knees in front of Rangiku and pulled down her skirt and panties exposing her six inch rock hard cock. Grasping it with her right hand Orihime pulled the forskin back and licked the tip of her cock. Putting her mouth on the head Orihime suckled on it a little before taking the entire length of cock into her mouth. After a couple minutes of bobbing her head up and down on Rangiku's cock Orihime felt it begin to twitch in her mouth signaling that she was close to cumming.

Moaning out that she was cumming Rangiku grabbed Orihime's head and forced it down onto her cock as far as it could go. Holding Orihime's head like that Rangiku humped her mouth and sprayed all if her seed into Orihime's mouth forcing her to swallow it all. Pulling her cock out of her mouth Rangiku fell back and landed on her backside completely exhausted.

"That was great Orihime," Rangiku said to her.

"I know now lay down on your back and spread your legs so that I could get a go at your pussy." Orihime said.

"Alright," said Rangiku.

Laying down on her back Rangiku spread her legs apart and motioned for Orihime to get to it. Alining her cock with Rangiku's pussy she grabbed her hips and slamed into Rangiku not caring if she felt any pain or pleasure only caring for her own pleasure at the moment. Pounding into Rangiku Orihime was surprised to hear her moaning out in pleasure. After a while Orihime felt Rangiku's pussy begin to tighten up around her cock. Telling Rangiku that she was about to cum Orihime was shocked that when she came in Rangiku's pussy Rangiku came from both her pussy and cock as well drenching both of their stomachs in cum.

Pulling out of Rangiku Orihime fell to the side of her and said, "That was fantastic let's do this again tomorrow morning."

"Sure but make sure you wake me up with a blowjob okay?" Rangiku said to Orihime before going to sleep.

"Kay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Getsuga-tensho," a voice yelled out before a big explosion happened kicking dust up everywhere.

"Alright Ichigo that's enough why don't you go relax a little in the hot springs," a female voice belonging to Yoruichi called out.

"Okay Yoruichi," Ichigo said before putting down his sword and flash stepping over to the hot springs. Taking off his shinigami robes Ichigo stepped into the warm water completely naked and closed his eyes in order to relax. After a couple of minutes of relaxing Ichigo heard a splashing noise, deciding to find out what made the noise he opened his eyes only to come face to face with a completely naked Yoruichi.

"Gah," Ichigo yelled out as he covered his face with his hands. "Why are you naked Yoruichi?"

"Don't you like what you see Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked while standing up in front of him. Putting her hands on her waist she motioned to her body and said, "So how do I look?"

Moving his hands from his face Ichigo took a long look at Yoruichi starting with her face and moved down to her d-cup breasts. Moving further down Ichigo caught his breath in his throat at the sight of a ten inch rock hard cock right between her legs above a set of balls the size of a tennis ball. Looking at Yoruichi Ichigo moved his eyes up to meet with hers and said, "You're a futanari like Rukia?"

"Really Rukia has a cock as well," Yoruichi said with a smile. "Have you played with it?"

"Yeah and we used to have a lot of fun together," Ichigo said as he moved closer to Yoruichi's cock until it was directly in front of his mouth.

"Good so you won't mind having some fun with me as well?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said before moving his mouth and face closer to her cock and put the head into his mouth to lick and suck on it. Sliding her cock deeper into his mouth Ichigo began to bob his head back and forth sucking Yoruichi off.

Running her hands through Ichigo's hair Yoruichi looked down at him and said, "You're so fucking good at this."

Bobbing his head back and forth on Yoruichi's cock Ichigo slipped his right hands middle finger into her pussy and began to finger fuck her. Sliding two more fingers into her pussy Ichigo started to hum around her cock causing her balls to tighten up signaling that she was close to cumming. Grabbing Ichigo's head Yoruichi started to fuck his face as hard as she could causing him to choke and slob all over her. Moaning out that she was going to cum Yoruichi slamed her cock into his mouth one last time and shot her seed down his throat forcing him to swallow it all.

Pulling his mouth off of Yoruichi's cock Ichigo swallowed all of her cum and said, "You didn't have to be so rough I would have gone faster if that's what you really wanted."

"Sorry Ichigo but I just got carried away," Yoruichi said with a sheepish expression. "So what's next?"

Looking up and down Yoruichi's body Ichigo replied, "I want a go at your pussy so go and lay down on those rocks over there and spread your legs."

Looking over to where Ichigo pointed out Yoruichi said okay and got out of the hot springs. Once at the rocks she turned around and laid down on her back with her legs spread open showing her wet, juicy, and pink pussy lips to the world. Walking toward Yoruichi Ichigo grabbed her hips and guided his cock to the opening of her pussy. Entering Yoruichi slowly Ichigo leaned over her and started to thrust in and out of her. Thrusting into her Ichigo looked down and watched as Yoruichi's rock hard cock swung back and forth slapping against his stomach as well as hers.

Moaning out loud Yoruichi said, "Oh god Ichigo keep going harder, faster I'm so close."

Doing as she said Ichigo sped up as fast as he could and thrusted into her as hard as possible. Feeling his balls tighten up Ichigo knew that he was close to cumming so he bent over and kissed Yoruichi on the lips with tongue. Moaning into the kiss Yoruichi came causing the walls of her pussy to tighten and constrict around Ichigo's cock forcing him to cum inside her.

Pulling his cock out of Yoruichi Ichigo looked at her and asked, "Can you go again or are we done here?"

"I'm good for another round now get on your hands and knees so that I could fuck your ass." Yoruichi said to him.

"Sure," Ichigo replied as he did what she told him too. Moving to his hands and knees Ichigo raised his ass in the air in order for Yoruichi to get a good position. Grabbing Ichigo's ass cheeks Yoruichi spread them apart and slid the head of her cock into his ass. Slowly she moved forward until her entire dick was inside of him and her balls were touching his skin. Moving back and forth Yoruichi slowly fucked Ichigo's ass, Speeding up her thrusts she thrusted into him and listened as he made sounds of pleasure at being fucked.

"Oh god," he moaned. "Faster Yoruichi harder."

Positioning her hands so that they were on his hips Yoruichi sped up her thrusts and began to slam into him over and over. While fucking Ichigo she felt his ass tighten around her cock and then heard him say that he was cumming. Feeling her balls tighten and her cock twitch Yoruichi slamed into him one more time and then released her seed inside of him. Pulling out of Ichigo Yoruichi fell onto her side completely exhausted and drained.

Rolling onto his side Ichigo looked at his fuck buddy and said, "That was awesome we will have to do this again when we get the time."

"Sure Ichigo whatever you say," Yoruichi replied with a smile before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright and sunny day in soul society as captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk and worked on his paperwork for the day. Going through the paperwork Toshiro wondered where his second in command Rangiku Matsumoto was. Deciding enough was enough Toshiro went looking for her only to find her laying down on a couch in her office. Angry at the thought of his second in command ditching her work Toshiro walked up to her and yelled, "Rangiku get up and do your paperwork!"

"Huh what's going on," Rangiku yelled out in surprise as was so rudely woken up. Looking up Rangiku saw her captain standing over her in anger sitting up she asked him, "Sorry captain what did you want?"

"I said do your paperwork Rangiku," Toshiro said to her while slowly calming down.

"Okay captain I'll go and do it now," Rangiku said as she got up, looking at her captain Rangiku suddenly had a very wicked idea. Jumping on her captain Rangiku forced him onto his back on the floor while she straddled his stomach.

"What are you doing Rangiku?" Toshiro asked only to be cut off with a kiss from his second in command.

Pulling back from the kiss Rangiku told him to be quiet and to just go with it. Taking off his shirt and pants Rangiku kissed his neck down to his nipples. Kissing and licking Toshiro's nipples Rangiku got off of him and kneeled down next to his crouch. Moving her hand she grabbed his five inch hard cock and licked the head. Engulfing the head of his cock into her mouth Rangiku suckled on it before moving her head to take his entire cock into her mouth. Slowly Rangiku began to bob her head up and down Toshiro's cock causing him to moan out at the pleasure she was giving him.

"Oh god Rangiku keep going," Toshiro moaned out at the actions of his second in command.

Bobbing her head up and down on his cock even faster Rangiku took her right hands middle finger and slid it into Toshiro's ass slowly moving it in and out of him. Fingering her captain's ass Rangiku moved her finger around inside of him until she hit his prostate then she sent spirit energy into her finger in order to increase her captain's pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down Toshiro's cock Rangiku felt his cock begin to twitch and throb signaling that he was close to cumming. Deciding to push him over the edge Rangiku stuffed his entire cock into her mouth and started to hum around his cock causing him to cum.

"Oh god I'm cumming!" Toshiro yelled out as he released his seed into Rangiku's mouth and down her throat.

Swallowing all of her captain's seed Rangiku pulled her mouth off of his cock looked him in the face and asked, "How was that captain?"

"Fantastic Rangiku," Toshiro told her. "So what's next?"

"Now," Rangiku said as she lied down on her back and pulled her panties and skirt off showing her six inch rock hard cock to her captain. "You do me."

"Alright," Toshiro said as he crawled over to her and laid down in between her legs. Taking his left hand he used it to move Rangiku's cock and balls out of the way exposing her bright pink juicy, and wet pussy lips. Bringing his face closer to her privates Toshiro stuck out his tongue and licked from the bottom of her pussy and to the top. Using his right hand to spread her pussy lips a part Toshiro licked the inside and shoved his tongue inside her as far as he could. Sliding two fingers into her Toshiro grabbed Rangiku's clit with his mouth and sucked on it making her moan out in pleasure.

"Oh my god," Rangiku moaned out. "Keep going pay some attention to my cock as well."

Listening to what Rangiku told him to do Toshiro took his mouth off of her clit and used his left hand to move her cock into position of his mouth. Engulfing Rangiku's cock into his mouth Toshiro began to bob his head up and down her cock while fingering her pussy. After a couple of minutes of fingering her pussy and sucking on her cock Rangiku felt her balls begin to tighten and her cock begin to twitch signaling that she was going to cum soon. Moaning out Rangiku said to Toshiro, "I'm going to cum captain make sure you swallow it all."

Gulping down Rangiku's cum Toshiro tried to swallow it all but some of her cum spilled out of his mouth and down his chin. Licking his lips Toshiro licked Rangiku's cock clean, pulled her cock out of his mouth and sat down on his ass.

"That was great captain," Rangiku said to Toshiro. "Now why don't you lay back and let me get a go at your ass."

"Okay," Toshiro replied as he laid down on his back and spread his legs open for Rangiku.

Kneeling down before Toshiro Rangiku maneuvered her cock to the entrance of his ass and slowly penetrated him. Moving her hips forward slowly Rangiku stopped only when her balls were touching Toshiro's ass and her cock was all the way inside of him. Leaning over Toshiro with her cock in his ass Rangiku leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back she started to thrust in and out of him causing Toshiro to moan out in pleasure whenever she hit his prostate.

"Faster Rangiku fuck me harder," Toshiro moaned out to his second in command.

"Fuck captain you're so tight!" groaned out Rangiku as she sped up her thrusting and slamed into Toshiro as hard as she could. Feeling Toshiro's ass tighten up around her cock Rangiku looked down and saw that Toshiro's cock was pumping out a stream of cum. The sight of that alone was enough to push Rangiku over the edge and force her to cum.

"Oh god captain I'm cumming," Rangiku yelled out as she came deep into Toshiro's ass. Pulling out of her captain Rangiku laid down next to Toshiro and said, "Thanks captain I really needed that."

"You're welcome Rangiku," said Toshiro. "Now go do your paperwork."

"Dam it I thought you would forget about that!"

"Nope now go get to it," Toshiro said to her.

"Alright I'm going," Rangiku said as she left the room to finish her work.

"Great now I need a shower," Toshiro said to himself. "Well I better get to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Moving through the garganta Retsu Unohana healed Ichigo as best as she could trying to get him ready for his fight with Aizen. Frowning at how long it was taking to restore his spiritual power Unohana realized that she wouldn't be able to heal him in time for the fight with Aizen. Knowing that this was a big problem Unohana searched her brain for anyway to speed up his healing, only to discard all her ideas because they wouldn't work. Well she thought to herself there is one that would work to restore his power in time.

"What's the problem captain Unohana?" Ichigo asked her interrupting her thoughts.

"Well your spiritual power is low and I've been trying to heal it," Unohana told him.

"So what's the problem?" Ichigo asked again with a frown on his face.

"The problem is that none of my healing techniques can heal your spirit power before we face Aizen." She told him before being interrupted.

"What! Are you saying that I won't have my full power when I fight Aizen?" Ichigo asked in panic.

"If you could not interrupt me," Unohana said glaring at Ichigo. Chuckling nervously he muttered sorry and then motioned for her to continue. "As I was saying none of my techniques are capable of healing your spirit power, but there is a ritual that will allow me to use my power to boost your own."

"I see so what's the ritual?" he asked her intrigued.

"Well," she said before muttering something that Ichigo couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said it's a sex ritual," she told him blushing brightly.

"Oh! Well if it's the only way then we have to do it," Ichigo said with nervousness and excitement.

"Yes but Ichigo," Unohana was saying before being interrupted.

"No buts we have no choice I need to be at full power in order to beat Aizen," Ichigo told her.

"Alright," Unohana muttered as she stood up and undid her robe, bra, and panties showing off her body to Ichigo.

Looking her over Ichigo started with her e-cup breasts and her rock hard nipples. Moving down he froze at the sight of her soft eight inch cock and said, "Holy shit you're so big."

"I know now suck me off," Unohana demanded as she pushed her now hard eleven inch cock into his mouth. Thrusting in and out of his mouth Unohana moaned out as he licked her cock all over. Sliding her cock all the way into his mouth and down the back of his throat Unohana grabbed his head and began to face fuck him. thrusting into Ichigo, Unohana moaned out and came forcing him to swallow as much of her cum as possible. Pulling her cock out of his mouth Unohana looked down at him and said, "That felt so good I haven't came like that in a while."

Catching his breath Ichigo got up and took off his clothes exposing his nine inch hard cock to Unohana. Standing there he watched as Unohana got down onto her back and spread her legs open for Ichigo. Kneeling down he lined up his cock with her pink pussy lips and entered her.

"Wow you're so wet and tight," Ichigo said as he slowly slid into her. Moving his hips back and forth he sped up his thrusting and then bent down to take one of Unohana's nipples into his mouth.

Sucking on Unohana's nipple she moaned out and said, "Faster fuck me harder."

Speeding up Ichigo slammed into Unohana and reached down to play with her cock. Jerking her off Ichigo felt his balls tighten up and slowed down to prolong his orgasm, only for Unohana to wrap her legs around him and cum squeezing his cock with her pussy making him spill his seed in her. Laying there on top of Unohana he looked her in the eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Pulling back from the kiss he asked her, "So is my power now back to full?"

"No not yet so get up and bend over," Unohana told him.

Getting up Ichigo bent over and raised his ass up in the air giving Unohana a clear view to do whatever she wanted. Sliding her cock into his ass Unohana slowly entered him and stroked his prostate with the head of her cock sending thrills of pleasure through him.

Moaning out Unohana said, "Oh god you're so tight."

"Fuck, do me harder," Ichigo yelled out in pleasure as she plowed into his ass.

Thrusting in and out of Ichigo, Unohana sped up and began to fuck him faster and harder without a care for his pleasure only her own. Hearing him moan out Unohana reached around him and began to jerk him off.

"Oh god I can't stop cumming," Ichigo moaned out as his cock kept spraying his seed all over the floor and Unohana's hand.

"Oh my you're like a fire hose," Unohana muttered in his ear before saying. "Oh! I'm so close."

Feeling her balls tighten and her cock twitch Unohana pulled out and came all over Ichigo drenching his back in cum.

"OH my So sorry!," Unohana said as she saw what she did to him.

"It's fine," he told her as he got up and shaked as much of the cum off of himself as he could before asking. "Did it work is my power at full strength?"

"Yes it is," she told him as she used a spell to clean him off.

"Good, now let's go face Aizen," Ichigo said in excitement as he prepared for the fight of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming back from the fight with the Arrancar's depressed Ichigo Kurosaki walked into his bedroom and reentered his body. Sitting down on the edge of his bed Ichigo thought to himself, "I need to do something about my inner hollow soon or else I'm going to be in trouble."

"Brother are you in there?" Ichigo's sister Karin Kurosaki asked as she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yeah I am come in Karin," Ichigo replied.

Opening the door Karin walked into her brother's bedroom and noticed her brother sitting on his bed depressed over something. Kneeling down in front of her brother Karin grabbed his hands and asked, "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"It's nothing," Ichigo said trying to brush off what had happened.

"Tell me brother does it have something to do with you being a shinigami?" Karin asked trying to get him to open up.

Looking his sister in the eye's Ichigo decided to tell her the truth. "Yes it does have something to do with me being a shinigami." Ichigo told his sister before telling her everything from how he gained his powers to what had just happened recently.

Sitting there taking in everything her brother told her Karin looked him in the eyes and said, "I didn't know you had to go through all that why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to burden you with this stuff," Ichigo explained.

"I see well I can't help you with your powers but I can help you with your depression," Karin told her brother as she grabbed his pants and undid his button and zipper.

"Wait Karin what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed her hands and stopped her from pulling down his pants.

"Relax brother I help Yuzu out the same way when she's depressed and when I'm depressed Yuzu helps me out." Karin told her brother as she slapped his hands away and yanked his pants and boxers down exposing his five inch soft cock. Grabbing her brother's cock Karin used her hand to pull the foreskin back and bent down to engulf the now nine hard cock into her mouth. Tasting her brother's per-cum on her lips Karin swirled her tongue around his cock's head and began to bob her head up and down his shaft sucking him off.

"Dam Karin you're so good at this," Ichigo told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thanks I had a lot of practice with Yuzu," Karin said as she took his cock out of her mouth to speak before engulfing it into her mouth once more. Bobbing her head up and down sucking her brother off Karin heard him moan out that he was so close and took him as deep as she could into her throat before humming around his cock.

Feeling his sister hum around his cock Ichigo grabbed her head and came into her mouth and throat. Slowly pulling his cock out of her mouth Ichigo watched as she tried to swallow all of his cum only for a handful to spill out of her mouth and down her chin. Seeing his sister lick his cum off of her lips Ichigo reached down and picked Karin up only to sit her on the edge of his bed.

"Spread your legs for me Karin," Ichigo said to his sister.

Doing as her brother asked Karin opened up her legs for Ichigo and watched as he reached forward grabbed the waist of her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties exposing her three inch soft cock. Grabbing her cock with his right hand Ichigo pulled her foreskin back and slowly jerked his sister off until she was five inches rock hard. Bending down Ichigo engulfed his sister's cock into his mouth and began to suck her off while he moved his left hand to her pussy sliding a finger into her. Slowly fingering his sister's pussy Ichigo took her cock out of his mouth and asked Karin when he noticed something, "Hey Karin your still a virgin?"

"Yes ah I am," Karin said in between moans as her brother slowly brought her to orgasm with his fingers.

"Nice," Ichigo said as he bent down and resumed sucking on her cock. Bobbing his head up and down Karin's cock Ichigo felt her pussy tighten up around his fingers and her cock twitch in his mouth, speeding up his thrusting Ichigo brought his sister to orgasm.

"Oh god I'm cumming," Karin yelled out as she felt her balls tighten up and release their load into Ichigo's mouth.

Swallowing his sister's cum Ichigo slowly pulled her cock out of his mouth and his fingers from her pussy, Standing up Ichigo positioned his cock with her pussy looked Karin in the eye and asked. "Are you ready to lose your virginity Karin?"

"I'm ready brother," Karin replied bracing herself for what was going to happen.

Sliding his cock into his sisters pussy Ichigo stopped when he heard her hiss in pain at the feeling of her hymen being broken. Looking at his sister with concern Ichigo asked, "Are you alright Karin?"

"I'm fine brother just keep going," Karin told him with a slight smile on her face to reassure him that she was fine.

"Alright," Ichigo replied as he slowly slid his cock into her pussy and back out once more. After a couple seconds of thrusting he felt her loosen up and begin to moan out in pleasure at his actions.

"Ah more brother fuck me more," Karin moaned out in pleasure begging her brother to fuck her harder and faster.

Doing as his sister asked Ichigo sped up thrusting while he grabbed her cock with his right hand and started to jerk her off. Feeling her pussy tighten up Ichigo pointed Karin's cock towards her face and watched as jet after jet of cum sprayed out of her cock landing on her face, breasts, and stomach. Slowing down Ichigo felt his balls tighten up and pulled out of his sister before he could cum, walking over to Karin's face Ichigo jerked himself off and sprayed his seed all over her face and hair.

"That was good thanks Karin I needed that," Ichigo said before looking down at his sister and noticed that she was passed out asleep. Pulling a bed sheet over Karin Ichigo tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek while saying, "Good night Karin we'll talk in the morning."


End file.
